1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
In recent years a semiconductor device necessitates to be lightweight, thin, and short sized, and a high performance. In the semiconductor device such as multi-chip package or the like, realizing high density interconnect, miniaturization of a logic chip and capacity increase of a memory is aggressively promoted.
As for one corresponding medium coping with such proposals, it is tried that realizing high density interconnect or the like is achieved upon providing a through electrode on the semiconductor substrate. A through electrode as for the conventional one is described in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-311982.
The Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-311982 discloses the semiconductor device having the through electrode. Configuration of the through electrode is that an intermediate insulating layer is provided on an inner circumferential surface of the through hole penetrating the semiconductor chip substrate, and a conductive layer is filled in the through hole inside the intermediate insulating layer. According to the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-311982, if the configuration is used, this makes it possible to form plural semiconductor chip substrates three-dimensionally with high density.
In addition, although a technical field is different, there is a technique described in “Wafer Process and Issue of Through Electrode in Si wafer Using Cu Damascene for Three Dimensional Chip Stacking” By Masataka Hoshino and other five members, 2002, Proceedings of the International Interconnect Technology Conference p. 75 to 77 (Masataka Hoshino et. al,), as for a technique to remove the semiconductor substrate and a metal film simultaneously. The Masataka Hoshino et. al, describes the semiconductor substrate including the process in which grinding a rear surface is performed, after forming an electrode, that is described later.